Empty Drama
by JoyfulPotato
Summary: So um, this is the fluffy fanfiction Warren x Max. I hope you have fun reading it, if it gets positive feedback I'll consider writing more. I will welcome constructive comments since English isn't my first language, I'm secretly a cat from outer space! my native language is called 'Miaow'. Lol no feel free to critique my work, I don't write fanfiction often.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh…"

Warren rummage through his drawer but it was no use. He had no more underwear, which means he couldn't push laundry day any longer. He hated doing laundry ever since he moved into this his dorm because it meant he had to go outside his room with a full basket to the laundry room. He looked outside his window: it was pouring outside. The sky is a dark grey and the rain is falling harshly against the glass. He run his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh

"Maybe there won't be anybody since it's raining…"

He gathered the necessary items, grabbed his book and closed the door. It's hard to go out with that many things in hand, which make him swear as he almost trips. He managed to get to the laundry room without killing himself and he was all alone. Relieved, he put his basket on the ground and start putting clothes in the washing machine. He sat on the machine next to it and got his book, letting the noises from the rain and the thumping of the washer fade away. It's almost peaceful, yes, nothing to disturb him on this relaxing rainy day.

Suddenly the door flies open and a woman completely drenched runs inside, out of breath. He lifts his eyes from his book, a curious look on his face as this figure tries to gather herself. She's quite short, he finally realizes that the figure is his best friend, Max Caulfield which makes him smile behind his cover. Her hair's a mess, it's a medium tone of brown. She takes her rain coat off trying to dry her hair you can see the exasperation growing on her face. As she looks up his way her bright doe shaped blue eyes catch his and it dawns on him: _I know this girl_. Well, he knew her of course she's his best friend, hell she's his crush!

He kept holding his book in front of his face, so his surprised expression is hidden. She held her gaze for a moment as she hangs her coat over the chair.

"Um… sorry to bother you Warren, I kinda got caught in the rain, my clothes are wet and I… Forget it, I don't even know what I'm asking for" she laughs nervously "I can't ask you for clothes!" She turns around to head back into the rain.

"Wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't even think about what he were going to say, but he couldn't let her go back like this! She turned around and he could see a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I'm already doing some laundry, maybe I could lend you some clothes while we clean yours? I mean I don't know if anything I have will fit you perfect but it's better than going back in the rain right? Plus, you'll get sick if you stay like this!" He spoke way too fast for his liking but her face lit up and she gave she the cutest of smiles.

"You would do that? That's so nice of you thank you Warren!" She held out her hand to him and he got down from the machine.

"Come on, we will go to my dorm."

"I'll be right behind you, lead the way."

He could hear her shoes slouching full of water and dripping onto the floor. As she reached his door he asked her to leave her shoes outside for obvious reasons and then let her in.

"Wait here, I'll bring you a towel and some clothes." He said running into his dorm. "Hey which pajama pants would you like better? The Spiderman ones or The Batman ones?"

"You have those? That's awesome, I'll take the Batman ones if that's okay!"

He looked through his closet looking for a shirt but clearly nothing was going to fit they were all to big! he took his dressing gown thinking it would help warming her up. He got back to her and he could see her shivering from the cold.

"Here, the bathroom is right out there, go change and I'll make you something hot to drink, is coffee okay?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks Warren."

He watched her scoot to the bathroom before heading out to the kitchen' to start the coffee. What do I do now? What do I say? The dorm was a mess, he must have looked ridiculous… Oh god what will she think of me? He was so lost in his own thoughts he don't hear her getting into the kitchen.

"That is muuuch better, thanks Warren. " She looks around taking small steps like a curious puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

He quickly turned around to find her behind him; the dressing gown actually looking really nice on her. Keep your eyes up you dummy!

"… Are the clothes okay? Do you need anything else? We will have to wait some time before I can send your clothes into the dryer and for your shoes to dry. I hope you don't mind"

"It's fine *atchoo* I don't mind the wait, I'd rather stay here with you than go back outside with the rain!"

"I'll get you a blanket, here's your coffee, we can go back into my dorm and you can sit down on the couch. Would you like to play some games, watch a movie maybe? You need to rest or else you'll get sick!"

He walked out of the room and put the coffee in her hands and she sighs at the warming sensation. He got back to his room and get some blankets to make sure she was comfortable.

"That's too much, you shouldn't give yourself that much trouble Warren!"

"Don't worry about it Max, so what do you want to do?"

For a moment, she looks around the room, the couch, the blankets he brought, the cushions, then to his face. Her smile grows wider and wider and he was almost scared to hear what she was going to say at this point!

"…. let's build… A BLANKET FORT!"

"What?! Really? I mean…" He was surprised that's what she wanted to do, but at the same time… How long has it been since he built an actual blanket fort?

"It's a great idea! Let's get to work, I'll get everything we need, you can be in charge of the architecture."

"Aye Aye captain!" She got up and started moving chairs and piling cushions. After a good hour, they had a decent fort in front of the TV. He cuddled inside with blankets and pillows and she spent the rest of the evening playing video games, occasionally interrupted by a tickle fight when she was winning too much…

"Your clothes are ready Max, but if you want… You could stay longer…"

He grabs her hand and pulls her close, gesturing her to sit between his legs. She do so without complaining and he wraps the both of them in a blanket. she smiles to herself feeling the heat coming from his body, his chest rising and falling as he breathes. She felt safe. He puts his chin on the top of her head and presses start.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been at least three hour after the events that happened earlier in the day, Warren and Max were lying side by side in their blanket fort sharing stories of their pasts, they swore on it, you could most likely hear their giggles and laughter anywhere you were in Blackwell, they both thought about what next door was to think of all this noise, but it just made them laugh more.

Warren smiled his cheesy grin as he turned to Max,  
"Soooo I-Max theater" as Warren said that he earned a giggle from Max

"Yyyyeess Warro?" She tried to match his tone and smile as she jabbed at his side

"How long have we been in here, it feels like days, wow." He sits up reaching into his pockets for his phone,

"Uh" she laughed "I actually have no clue on the time." She also sat up with Warren and leaned against him to see his screen. He finally got his phone out of the pocket and extended his arm and clicking the home button "12:30" they say in unison

"Did we really spend three and a half hours in a fucking blanket fort?" Max almost burst while she was trying to say her sentence without laughing

"Hope you didn't have anywhere important to be" Warren said as he stood up and held out his hand for her, she was about to say that he should meet Chloe, then realization hit her quite fast, she not here anymore, Max must have zoned out because when she snapped back to reality Warren was sitting down next to her asking if she's OK.

"Max? Earth to Max! Max!" He had a very concerned look on his face.

"W-what?" Everything was so out of focus for her

"Max are you okay? Seriously you're scaring me"  
While Max was looking around dazed she hadn't noticed Warren had gotten her out off the fort and on the couch.

"Uhh, I'm alright Warren, j-just a headache" She gave him a quick reassuring smile  
Before Max new it Warren had left his position next to her and went into his drawer pulling out a small open box, he walked back over to her.  
"Do you need a drink?"

"Yes, thanks"

He placed the box on the couch and moved and grabbed an empty cup he then walked over to his sink filling the cup, he headed back to her and gave the cup to her.  
"Please take them, it'll make you feel better."

"Wow, Warren you're like being my mum right now" they both laughed at the comment

"Hey, I've gotta save everyone, you've now got to refer to me as Blackwell's White Knight! I'm kinda like batman maybe? less brooding than him, i'll just be like batman but all white and I save people during the day...and I don't live in Gotham... But... uh I'll stop there, I think you get my point" She smiled at him seeing that he still would name himself 'White Knight' even if she didn't get beaten up by Nathan.  
"Naaah, you're still my science guy."

"That's what I want you to think Max! I can't go out just flaunting my personal identity to everyone! I must keep it hidden under the science guy act... but it's not an act, I really didn't think this through did I?"

Warren sat back down on the couch next to her; Max had her head in her hands and she was looking down at the ground, she could see out of the corner of her eye Warren, he was staring at her.  
"What?" She looked over to him ever-so-slightly, It must of caught him off guard because he jumped up a bit and started blushing like crazy

"O-oh, N-nothing, you know." He let out a few awkward laughs as he mentally face palms himself. Max turned to face him more, she put her hand on his knee and with a hushed tone said.

"I'm pretty sure that the good guys don't lie Warren." He gave her a toothy grin and grabbed her hand, he was going to let go but he didn't. It felt right... It felt like the right thing to be doing in both of their minds, they ended up hold there other hands together too, at this point they where both blushing like crazy. They both thought in their heads how dumb they both were, they were blushing over holding hands

"well actu-" Before Warren could finish talking the door door quickly opened and when his eyes landed on the person at the door they widened ever so slightly.

"Brooke! Hey! What are you doing here? I thought–I thought you had study?" while in the middle of his sentence he quickly removed his hands from Max's he got quite sad about it and Max did also, Brooke stepped in to his room and dropped a basket of clothes plus Max's raincoat on the ground.

"Next time you do your laundry can you actually come and get it" You could hear the jealousy as she scoffed and shut the door with a loud thud; It was about five minuets after Brooke that Max decided to speak

"So, ahem. That was a bit awkward.'


	5. Chapter 5

"You can say that again, she has been acting salty as heck lately" Warren said this as he hopped off the couch and started walking towards the basket of clothing.

"It's really getting on my nerves" He grabbed the basket and walked it over to his bed grabbing Max's raincoat, he took a few steps towards the couch and passed it to her, as she took it from his hands Warren some what ushered her out of the room, they were in the frame of the door and Max was kinda pushed out, before Warren could shut the door she blurted out

"do you really expect me to go around campus in this?"

Warren instantly opened the door and rushed her inside

"Quickly now Maxine" she shot him a glare as he said her full name

"Just Max" she sat back down on the couch and folded her arms

"Whatever" he let out a playful laugh as he emptied the basket of his clothing on to his bed

"I'm going back down to the laundry room and i'm going to get your clothes dry they're still a tiny bit wet."

"Thanks Warren, you're a life saver!" Max gave him a big goofy smile and she watch Warren leave the room

"What a nerd." Max says calmly with a smile as she gets Warren's phone from the couch to check the time.

"I heard that!" Warren says from the hallway. They both let out a little giggle.

As Warren made his way down the boy's dorm and into the laundry room he was thinking in his head how he could play it smooth to Max when he got back into the room and tell her that he was completely head over heels for her. He walked into the laundry room and placed the basket on top of the washing machine and took Max's clothes from it, he started packing the dryer when he heard someone enter the room, as he finished packing the dryer he turned around to see who entered the room, it was Kate.

"Hey Kate!" Warren said with a big smile, he moved his basket from the top of the washing machine as she obviously wanted to start doing her washing

"Hello Warren" She said smiling, she when down to the washing machine and started putting her clothes inside of it.

"So what's up in your life?" He smiled as she looked over to him.

"I'm not doing anything special, just doing my washing...But, I was just thinking something, and you most likely will have a better explanation then just my wild thoughts"

He gave the girl a blank stare as she smiled back at him.

"Is it to do with me? Did I do something weird? What did I do?" Warren shot lots of question at Kate trying to get the message out that he wanted to know what she was questioning.

"Well, It's just.. Why are you washing Max's clothes?" Kate looked back over at the boy with a slight smile, Warren realized that anyone that walked into the laundry room could see that he was washing Max's clothes, as Warren was trying to come up with a reason even if he had a good one, it sounded way to fake, he was trying to talk but just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"You...Max...RAIN? We you know, noooOOo, we like... Uhhhh." He could already feel his face burning up

 _"Nice one Warren..."_ He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

A frown found its way onto Max's face; he was taking forever. It was only a few minutes that Warren was actually gone but she didn't enjoy her time not in his company. Was there even any point of being upset that he wasn't with her? This, after all, was not something they would be doing again anytime soon she thought. She should've expected this. "What am I even thinking?" She questioned herself.

Something always came up when she was with Warren. There was a strange feeling of belonging when she was with him, he made her feel at home and made her lose track of time. She heard a small knock at the door which snapped her out of her trance like state. Warren then came into the room with a small basket of Max's clothes, "All done, M'lady" and then he tipped his invisible hat. As he did that Max let out a small giggle.

All she wanted was an evening with him. Just the two of them; no Blackwell, no school work, no distractions. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

The days they only seemed to spend time together when Max was doing homework study with him. Whether it was helping him with science, or something she needed to do with photography –she always came through for him as he did with her. He played the part of the geeky but strong, supporting best friend with a major crush on her to a tee.

A sigh escaped her lips; Warren quickly picked up on it. "What's shakin' Bacon?" he placed the basket down and went back over to Max who was still on the couch. Max knew then and there, there was no way she could or even wanted to leave this place after such an awesome day that they had. Once this crossed her mind she looked over to Warren giving him a blank stare, it wasn't until he waved a hand over her face that she began to talk "I'm not so sure… Warren, I'm thinking about some pretty strange thing."

"Hey Max-O I'm all ears, You know, you should share totally with me, I mean c'mon." he gave her a smile as he pointed to himself and continued to speak. "I mean I'm good at keeping secrets and I've got a pretty good idea about… Well a bunch!"

She shook her head, and pursed her lips "I don't think it's information I should talk to you about.."

They had plenty of instances during their friendship where this exact thing would happen, one of them not saying anything and the other picking up on it and asking them to spill what was going on.

"But MMMaaaxx~" He whined "You can't just do that, please tell me" he pleaded and tried to give his best puppy dog eye look.

"Are you sure you want to actually hear what I'm thinking on at the moment I mean.. It's probably better if I was to talk to a girl about it…"

"Hey you can count on me Mad Maxie you can tell me what ever…. Unless it's something like.. you know, never mind i'll tell you if I don't what to hear, otherwise spill the beans."

"I mean, If you really want to Warro I guess if I tell you you will have to join the girls club." Max let out a laugh as she finished her sentence

"I'll be the top member of the girls club so c'mon Max! I need to know whats got you all spacey 'n' stuff.."

When Max finally started to think about what she was going to say to her friend, she went out of her mind. It was funny to see him practically fall over in anticipation. Max could admit she had every reason to be spazzing out. Not only was he the main reason of today…but he was way cuter then she had thought. She quickly tried to push those thoughts away, there was no sense of making a total fool of herself but who could stop her, I guess he really wanted to know what was on her mind.

So imagine his surprise when she talked about this guy who was way more attractive then she thought and that she really wanted to date him. Obviously he tried to agree with her and try not to seem jealous of this person that Max was taking an interest into. Warren thought that they were inseparable ever since they first met and he wanted it to stay that way.

They were so attached to one another, they literally found every excuse to spend time together be it School or not. And if they didn't have time they tried to find a way to make time for each other.

The time she spent with Warren made her feel happy. As she continued to talk about him about him and how she thought that he was so cute when he did a certain something she could not see the look on his face he didn't look to happy.

"Hey.. You okay? You look pretty angry?"

"What, oh yeah, no why don't you continue you story about Boy Wonder huh"

"Oh my God." she bit her lip trying to contain her laughter. He looked up at her and gave her a puzzling glare

"What's so funny?" He asked confused to why the girl in front of him was laughing

"Warren I swear, Are you jeal-"

"HA HA HOo! NO! What are you talking about, good one Max."

"Warren-"

"I Mean i'm on for love and all Max."

"Hey-"

"but this dude sounds like a totally loser."

"Warren please listen to me." she calmed down from her fit of laughter and put one of her hands on Warren's leg.

"Yes, I'm listening" He looked down from her face to where she had placed her hand, he looked back at her then to her hand.

She gave him a smile and he returned her one, she moved her hand from his leg and within second engulfed him in a hug, he was confused at first but he slowly went with it and returned the hug, it continued for a few more minutes but it was good, they defiantly didn't want to move from what they were doing anything soon but Max did. She pulled away and looked him in his eyes.

"You're the loser I was talking about" she whispers to him as she continues to smile, watching his face as it burned a bright red and his facial expressions change from calm to be in total shock

"Waitsoyoumea-" before he could finish his sentence Max had already done what they both surprising wanted for a long time. a simple kiss.

He wanted to say something but maybe it was a wrong time for that.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's thoughts were all over the place before the kiss -

' _What if I just kissed him right now? What if his lips aren't soft?'_

 _'What if mine aren't?! Shit do I own chap stick? Well..too late for that now.'_

' _What if I asked him kiss him? Is that weird to ask?'_

' _What if he doesn't kiss back? That'd suck...'_

' _Just kisss hiiimmm already!'_

That was all Max needed to hear in her mind before she brought their lips together gently. Warren was unresponsive at first, unsure of what to do or what was even happening. Max didn't really mind though because his lips felt nice on hers. It took a moment for Warren to ease into it but when he did it made Max sigh happily. A tentative kiss turns into a bold kiss which quickly became a full force make out session. The two shifted positions to face each other fully they were too drunk off of each other to care, but to their dismay It's over as soon as it's begun, a simple knock at the door and the two teens are looking at each other faces only inches apart Warren is the first to speak.

"Well, I'm not going to answer it!" it's followed by his goofy laugh

Max gets up and she just eye rolls she's ecstatic about what just happened but at the moment she is annoyed

' _Can I have like 5 minutes uninterrupted when we start getting to the good stuff?!'_ She thought to herself. Upon opening the door she is met by Dana, of all people who could of knock it was Dana, Max was kinda grateful.

"Hey Max!" was all she said in quite a cheery tone

"Um.. Hey Dana, what's up?" Max's voice a mix between confused and happy.

"Well, I need to do some studying and I n- long story short, do you know where Warren is? I mean you are in his room, I need his Flash Drive, kids got good movies on that."

Max gave a quick laugh, Dana came to Max for Warren's flash drive, I mean Max should've guessed it when she said she was doing some studying. And like on cue Warren pops behind Max and awkwardly waves.

"Just for your information, i'm not that younger than you so, yeah.." Warren kinda looks down trying to think up a better comeback, it didn't work.. Dana just gave him a blank stare like nothing he just said really mattered.. because i mean, it really didn't right?

"Well.. Geez" was all he could muster up he handed Dana the flash drive he conveniently had in his pants pocket.


End file.
